Typical automobile engines include a crank case and an oil pan mounted to the crank case and having a gasket disposed between the oil pan and crank case. Recently, a windage tray feature has been added to the oil pan gasket as a single assembly. The windage tray blocks air and oil turbulence which is caused by the rotating crankshaft from interacting with air and oil which resides in the bottom of the oil pan. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a prior art oil pan gasket and windage tray 100 is shown and includes a main body portion 102 which is stamped from sheet metal. A rubber perimeter seal 104 is molded around the perimeter flange 106 of the main body portion 102. A separate stamped plate 108 including a pair of deflector portions 110 is assembled to the main body portion 102. Because of the length of deflector portions 110 which extend beyond the flange 106 of the main body portion 102, the separate stamped plate 108 is required to be stamped as a separate plate and attached to the main body portion 102. The deflector portions 110 are specifically designed to wrap partially around and come in close proximity to the crankshaft (not shown) in order to deflect oil and air turbulence in the vicinity of the crankshaft. Although the current design of the oil pan gasket and windage tray 100 is sufficient for its purposes, it is desirable to provide an oil pan gasket and windage tray design that is less expensive and easier to produce.